Recital
by Jack N. Hoff
Summary: Every year, the denizens of the Shadow Isle set foot onto Valoran. This event is known as the Harrowing. On his first visit to Valoran, a young Mordekaiser experiences a moment he will never forget. One shot. (Two-shot maybe?)


A/N: This just sorta popped in my head. I wanted to put it in my story, Misery Loves Company but...that is yet to be decided. Dunno how I will incorporate it due to possible plot holes.

"Father..." A young boy mumbled, "I do not want to go."

A man with black hair and bright blue eyes chuckled as he adjusted the boy's bowtie "Mordekaiser, you have to come this time. I promise you will have fun."

The young boy narrowed his amber eyes, "Like how you said digging graves with Yorick was going to be fun."

"Well...alright I'll admit it. It was just to get you out the manor for awhile. But this time, I promise you will like it. Besides, I heard Hecarim will be joining us as well."

Mordekaisers eyes widened as a grin spread across his face "Really?" He exclaimed.

"Yes really. Now come. It is time for you to celebrate with us for today is the start of the Harrowing."

The harrowing was a time when the undead returned from the grave and return to where the living reside. The dead aren't exactly restricted to just the 4 days but it has been tradition in the Shadow Isles and in Valoran for a very long time.

Mordekaiser walked alongside his Father, as he exited the room and down the hallway he caught glimpse of a shining object. "Father look." Mordekaiser tugged the sleeve of his father's coat which made the man look towards the object.

Mordekaiser's father smiled and ruffled the boy's black hair. "That will be yours, my son. When you are ready to take my place as the general of the Shadow Isles."

"But I don't think I'll be able to wear it. Its way too big for me."

His father chuckled "You are too small right now. But when you are older, the armor will feel like it is a part of your body."

The two exited the mansion and were greeted by the sight of a spectral centaur. "Greetings General." The centaur planted his glaive on the ground and bowed before Mordekaiser's father. Mordekaiser left his father's side and went embraced one of the spectral centaur's legs.

"Hecarim!"

The centaur, who was known as Hecarim, chuckled. He scooped the boy up with one arm and brought him face to face "Ahh Mordekaiser. Have you been treating your father well?"

The boy nodded. "Mhmm. I heard you will be joining us on our journey."

Hecarim set Mordekaiser down and nodded "Yes. But only for awhile. There are some places you will be going to that a specter such as me cannot tread."

The man in front of them coughed in an attempt to get their attention. "If you don't mind I'd like to arrive on time."

The Centaur nodded before looking down at Mordekaiser once more "Do not blame him, young one. His patience shrinks the older he gets."

The young boy giggled "He must be really old then, huh?"

"I heard that!"

Hecarim flashed the man a smile "Apologies,General. I am ready to depart."

The General nodded as magic coiled around his forearm. With a wave of his hand, a blue portal emerged in front of the trio.

* * *

Upon arrival, the three were greeted with the sight of bright golden lights and giant golden walls. "Welcome to the capital city of Demacia." Lights could be seen and music could be heard from within the walls.

"General, Mordekaiser. This is where I must depart." The ghostly centaur stated "I will be waiting once you two are finished."

The man nodded before ushering his son forward.

"Where are we going, father?"

"You will see soon enough."

They were met with two guards who stood in front of the entrance to the city. "State your business."

Morde's father gave them a calm smile "Just a father and son here to enjoy the festivities."

The guards looked to each other and nodded, "Enter."

Once inside, the soon to be Master of Metal's eyes were bombarded with a variety of lights and sights. Pumpkins, fake monsters and props were placed all around the city to give the area a spooky yet festive atmosphere. Children ran around with candy in their bags, people celebrating on the street wearing flamboyant costumes that resembled monsters and ghouls.

Mordekaiser and his father walked past it all and arrived in front of a theatre were many other people were entering as well.

"Siris!" A feminine voiced called, causing Mordekaiser's father to turn around. A beautiful lady dressed in a white dress walked in front of the two, she had long blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Ah there you are. I thought you were going to be fashionably late again." Mordekaiser's father said, hugging the woman and giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hush. How is Alexa by the way?"

"Oh she's fine. She's at home right now, feeling a little under the weather"

"Ah such a shame she could not make it, give her my regards."

Mordekaiser raised an eyebrow. Who was this woman? And how did she know his father's name.

"And you must be Mordekaiser." The woman said, looking down at him with a kind smile "Your father has told me a lot about you."

His eyes widened briefly before narrowing "Yet I have no idea who you are, lady."

Siris frowned "Mordekaiser.." he said in a warning tone.

The woman merely chuckled "Its fine, dear. Children can be defensive at times." She said, calming the man down before turning back to Morde. "I am a friend of your parents. My name is Lestara."

* * *

Lestara led the two males into the theater where a large crowed gathered. Mordekaiser was relieved that they got their own booth overlooking the theater.

Siris looked down at and raised an eyebrow at the unusually large crowd. "Don't you think there's a little too much people here? Especially for only a few minutes of music."

Lestara chuckled "What can I say? My daughter is a prodigy."

The crowd immediately hushed as the curtains opened. A large stringed instrument floated in front a girl. The girl wore a modest light blue dress that reached well past her feet. She too was floating in the air, which both shocked and captivated the audience. What Mordekaiser found the most surprising was her hair. Her hair was tied into two pony tails. The color of her hair was blue but as it reached towards the ends it slowly began to transition to a pale gold. The young girl began plucking the strings of her instument, playing a melody which eased the minds of all who heard it. Mordekaiser was completely enthralled by the melody that came from the blue haired girl, a wave of happiness and bliss spread throughout his body. He turned to see that his father was also experiencing the same thing. All eyes were fixed on the girl and her instrument as she effortlessly plucked the strings. As the final notes were played, the crowd stood and began to clap. Whistles and cheers could be heard throughout the theatre as the young girl calmly smiled bowed before exiting off the stage.

Lestara wiped a tear from her eye before standing up and catching the two's attention "Come you two. Let us meet the star of the show."

* * *

The blue haired girl was waiting back stage for her mother. The occasional passerby gave her the usual smile of approval or compliment about her performance. One in awhile, a few would even hand her a flower or two.

"Sona, dear!" A familiar voice called.

The girl turned around to see her mother, along with a man dressed in a suit and tie and a boy who was also dresses up for the occasion.

'Mother!' Sona called out from her mind as she ran to give the woman a hug. She turned to see the man who smiled at her and the boy who just stared at her hair. She hid behind her mother and glanced at the two strangers shyly, 'Who are those people with you?'

"They are friends. I invited them to come and see you play. Now where is your etwahl?"

Sona pointed to a large black briefcase 'Over there! Inside the case you bought me.'

"Very good."

Siris raised an eyebrow "Is she a mute?"

Lestara gave him a solemn smile "Aye. She cannot speak with her tongue. But I have taught her to speak with her mind. Isn't that right Sona?"

The girl nodded shyly behind her mother.

"Whoa. I've never someone who can do that. Can she show me?" Mordekaiser asked Lestara.

The woman chuckled before looking down at her daughter "You'll have to ask her."

Mordekaiser looked to the girl "Oh er right." He said, trying to force the shyness out of his body. The young boy has never interacted with someone his age and doing so felt somewhat odd. "Hi, What's your name?"

A tiny voice spoke to his mind 'Sona...Sona Buevelle.'

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mordekaiser. You played really well. I liked your instrument-thingy."

Sona giggled 'Its called an etwahl.'

"Oh."

Siris placed a hand on Morde's shoulder "Why don't ou and your new friend go out and enjoy what the Harrowing has to offer. Sona's mother and I have some matters to attend to."

The young boy nodded before turning to Sona. "You wanna come? I saw a carnival at the park."

Sona nodded a small smile forming on her face. 'Sure. I'd love to come with you.'

"Alright. Lets go!" Morde sped off heading outside with Sona following behind.

The two parents chuckled before Siris turned to Sona's mother, noticing the look in her eyes. "Lestara, you're planning something aren't you?"

She smiled back innocently. "What ever do you mean?"

"I know what you're trying to do woman." He said, giving her a mock glare.

"What, are you saying your son is too good?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No it's not that." Siris sighed.

"Perhaps you want something...less alive."

"For Urf's sake! No! Alright just drop it. Now, about that instrument.."

A/N: So leave some feed back. Favorite it if you want. Sorry if Morde or Sona seem too out of character (They're kids here for phreak's sake.) Of the story is too far fetched let me know. Also dunno if I'll add something to the end of it. :)


End file.
